


The Unlucky Prince

by Hibibun



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Guilt, Mentions of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: Russell tries to find a four-leaf clover.
Relationships: Informant & Russell Seager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Unlucky Prince

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't hear about segawatober until just the other day! i've been having trouble writing lately, but i've been thinking of rule of rose lately and the clover prompt spoke to me (it's also the inspiration behind the title!) so i thought i'd try to get something out for it at least.

“Oh? What are you doing?”

The Informant bounces on his heels, watching Russell hunched over, hands brushing aside patches of grass on the ground.

As expected, Russell doesn’t answer him. Each new day brings forth another burst of successful guilt in the boy, and with it, comes self-hatred with only one place to direct it that isn’t himself—of course, it being the one who shares his face. Perhaps, it also comes from knowing the Informant’s question must be rhetorical since he claimed to know everything already. Either way, he’s certainly used to the silent treatment, and indeed, already knew the answer to his own query.

“You won’t find one you know. Even with this place being called Clover Hospital, did you really think there’d be something as lucky as a four-leaf clover waiting here? As if you could be that lucky, Russell.”

Russell finally acknowledges his words, tossing a silent glare towards the Informant, but still content to ignore him verbally. The Informant only smiles in return, watching as Russell turns back to his task of combing through clovers.

He crouches down with him, still watching as Russell can only find three-leaf clover patches. His hands are covered in dirt, motions agitated in his desperation to find it and prove the Informant wrong. No, that isn’t quite right. He isn’t necessarily doing it for that reason, but for the original reason he came out here.

The Informant rests his head on his knee, curling his arms around his legs. They’re on the side of the building closer to the forest so the hospital blocks the worst of the cool wind coming off the shoreline. Still, with the sun setting, the air was growing chiller by the minute.

“It’s getting dark Russell. You don’t want to run into a Nightmare, now do you? They’ll just be worried if you return home too late.”

Russell freezes. His words invoke a series of different images, and the Informant’s ever present smile drops to a frown. Out of all of them, he never liked thinking about Yumi.

“You can’t change what already happened. And finding something like a four-leaf clover isn’t going to grant any of them enough luck to change it either,” the Informant reasons, continuing on quietly. “Shame you feel benevolent enough now that you would willingly give something like that away. It won’t do you any good now will it, Russell?”

He stands and dusts off imaginary dirt from his pants, waiting for Russell to do the same. Belatedly, he does and the Informant holds a hand out, which goes ignored.

“Let’s go home, Russell.”

As they round the building and walk by its entrance, neither of them pay mind to the puddle of blood or stains on the wall still there. Such a sight isn’t meant for the Informant, and as for Russell, it’s already served its purpose. 


End file.
